The Queens Kitty Cat
by LittlePandaCupcake
Summary: A story where Lizzy doesnt exist. But I exist, and I am the Queens Cat. Through time, hard work, and abnormal events. Eventually, I will enter Ciel's world... And I will make it my own. I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER OC1 x Ceil & OC2 x Sebastian. This is my first Fanfiction so enjoy .
1. My Contract with a Snake

Laura in her demon snake form "This is the last time I will ask, do you want a contract?"

"I answered you like 50 times already! I said yes now lets get this done with!" I (Rosalia) said in a irritated voice

Laura says calmly "As you wish young Mistress."

I get my brand and it all happened in a painful blur... And now I have an odd looking pentagram shaped brand on my left hand that I hide with an elbow length white glove.I rubbed the the back of my left hand as Laura brought me into my old empty house. After my parents disappeared... And well I made a contract with Laura. So now she is my butler? Or personal maid? Ehh whatever she is...

"Young Mistress would you like some tea?" Laura asks me interrupting my thoughts

"Umm yea sure but make sure its really sweet through" I answered her coming back to reality

Laura swiftly went to make some tea. As I sit in my study looking at all the old paintings around the room, I sigh. Laura walks back in with my tea setting it in front of me.

"Here is your tea my young Mistress" Laura says without skipping a beat

I took the tea and takes a small sip of it "Thank you Laura, you can get started on dinner now" I start to shuffle my papers to make myself look busy. And that is when I come by an un-open envelope. **_Hmm?_**I think to myself as look at the envelope '**Ceil Phantonhive**' was was written in fine script. **_Ceil Phantomhive? I wonder what this is._**I open the envelope and skim through the page of the fine script writing. **_hmm a ball at the Phantomhive estate?_**I look for the date of the ball and I see that its tomorrow? "What?! Its tomorrow! I have nothing to wear!"

Laura walks in the room with a great looking dish "Is there something wrong young Mistress?" She asks as she lays the food in front of me

I slowly start to eat the food and I answer Laura with "I was invited to a ball at the Phantonhive estate, and the date is tomorrow and I don't have anything to wear to it"

Laura says with a small smirk "Don't worry young Mistress, I have just the gown for you. Now eat and then you should retire for the night."

I ate the rest of my food and Laura brings me to my room. "Laura" I say as she changes me to my night gown "You have to be the person who I will always trust. You have to be the person to stay there by my side no matter what."

"Yes young Mistress I will stay by your side no matter what. Till your dying breath." Laura says as she takes my amethyst ring off my left thumb and slides the glove off my arm.

I lay down on my king sized bed and Laura covers me up, then she walk out of the room as I fall asleep.

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote in my life! So I am sorry if it is sucky! But tell me what you think. And It might take me a wile to post chapters. But if you ever get a funny idea that you think I should put in a chapter just say "Hey little panda" or "Hey panda" or "Hey cupcake" Whatever you want and thank you so much for reading!**


	2. One strange ball

"Good morning young Mistress" Laura says as she trys to wake me up. "Now you need to get up so I can dress you for the ball"

I roll over and grumble "A few more minuets..."

"That is not proper for a young lady to say, you need to be ready for the ball. And here is some tea ready for you." Laura says as she sit me up and changes me out of my night gown and puts me in a beautiful dark purple gown.

"Yea what ever." I say and reach for the tea and looks at the odd pentagram on my left hand as Laura puts my elbow length glove over it and slides my amethyst ring on my thumb.

"Now for breakfast is blue berry scones poached eggs and a slice of ham" Laura says as she puts the plate in front of me

"Thank you Laura" I say as I eat my breakfast wondering what will happen at the ball

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_****_We got out of the carriage and walked up to the Phantomhive estate. When we get to the door it opens before we can knock, and before us was a young boy about my age that stood a few inches taller than me and a man dressed in black about Lauras height.

"Hello I am Rosalia but you may call me Rose." I say as I curtsy

The young boy says directed to me "I am Ceil and this is my butler Sebastian"

I start to walk in and Sebastian and Laura are glaring at each other and Sebastian says in a cold voice "Laura."

I look at Laura to see her glaring at Sebastian

I step toward Ceil and ask him "Want to play a game?"

He gives me a confused look and asks me "What kind of game?"

I give him a grin and whisper to him "To make your butler and my maid crack. So we know how they know each other, we make them spend time together dance and whatever we please. With our little saying"

He has a small grin on his face and he orders Sebastian to dance with Laura as I walk to Laura.

"Laura I order you to dance with Sebastian" I say with a grin

Laura gives me a mean look and then walks to Sebastian to start to dance with him as I walk next to Ceil to watch.

Laura gives Sebastian an evil glare that I could almost see sparks between them.

Laura gives a small grin and asks Sebastian "So how's your pimp doing?"

Sebastian gives a glare that could kill and asks "excuse me?"

Laura has a small laugh and says back "You heard me, I asked how is your pimp doing. Its obvious Ceil is your pimp and you are his bitch."

Sebastian says nothing but glares at Laura

I turn to Ceil and asks him, "Do you have anything to ask me?"

Ceil looks confused "hmm?" he asks

I sigh and say "Maybe you could ask me to dance? Because I am a girl..."

He says to me "I don't dance."

I laugh and have a grin on my face "You can't dance can you?"

Ceil gives me a dirty look and says to me "Shut up!"

I giggle again and I grab his hand and says "I'll teach you!"

He had a shocked look on his face and he blushes a bit but he doesn't resist

I start to teach him to dance and he fallows my instructions and he and I dance... He wasn't the best at dancing... (more like he had two left feet) But I still had fun.

Laura brings me home and changes me into my night gown and puts me to bed.


	3. Count Drewit the ripper?

**Sorry I haven't posted or been on in so long I'm going to try to upload more. And I might have another chapter either later today or tonight. Sorry again.**

The whole crew was at Ceil's city home waiting for Ceil to get here, they were making a lot of noise and throwing stuff. (Madam Red was searching for tea) so I didn't hear Ceil walk down the hall to the room we were all in. Ceil walked in the with wide eyes.

Madam Red quickly stops and asks "What are you doing here?!" (you know you're old when your asking someone why their in their own home)

Ceil looks around the room at everyone and glances at me then looks back at Madam Red and answers her with, "I am staying here for the season to help the queen with the murders. And what are you all doing here?"

"I'm looking for tea." Madam Red replys, even though I don't believe thats what he was meaning...

"Sebastian get the tea started" Ceil says and Sebastian makes the tea

Madam Red sits next to me and Sebastian sets tea in front of all of us.

"So what is with the murders anyway?" Lao says as he rubbing Ranmao's legs

Ceil tells us a little of what was happening with the murders and we go over suspects.

We go to where the last murder was and some people tried to tell us children don't belong at a murder seine. Ceil had his letter from the Queen, wanting her guard dog and her cat seine. (I sneak to get info and I give the info to the Queen to give to the guard, before I met guard dog)

We then walk to the Undertakers office so we could get information that he has.

Lao asks the Undertaker " How much for information?"

The Undertaker had a big grin and he says "I don't need the Queens coins! You know what I want! Please just once! A feel of real laughter!"

Lao trys to make him laugh with a cheesy joke, Madam Red trys to make him laugh with the latest gossip and he doesn't laugh. So Sebastian is about to open his mouth but Laura steps in front of him interrupting him.

"There once was a woman from 'Q' who filled her vagina with glue, she said with a grin, they paid to get in, they'll pay to get out of it too." Laura says with a grin and Ceil and I both had our eyes wide and then the Undertaker busted out laughing. And he told us about how they were slit through and had their important lady parts were gone.

Madam red suggested us to go to the Count Drewets ball tonight, I was up for it even though he is such a creep.

"Count Drewets after anything in a skirt." Says Madam Red

We all try to convince Ceil to wear a dress like a girl so he could spy and see if the Count was the murderer Jack the ripper.

"Make Rosalia do it!" Ceil says in defense.

"But Ceil I've always wanted a girl!" Madam Red says

"What does that anything to do with me?! And more of a reason to have Rosalia do it!"

"She'll surely get rapped if she does this alone" Laura says defending me and little amused look on her face like she wants to see Ceil in a dress.

After a lot of convincing we finally got Ceil to agree to dress and act like a girl named Robbin. Ceil was in a pretty light pink gown with black elbowed length gloves and covered his eye with his contract with the bangs of his wig. I was wearing a bright red gown that Madam red chose for me and wearing my white elbow length glove.

Ceil and I walked into the ball with Madam Red and our _trusty demon_ servants.

~~~~~~~~~ _**After a lot of dancing and trying out hardest to get close to the Count Drewit**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finally got close enough to the Count.

Ceil started the convo with "Count Drewit we are terribly tired of all this dancing and eating"

"Oh arnt you two some spoiled princesses arnt you?" He replys to us.

"We've been to far to many same old balls lately we want some more entertainment." I add

"You two want some more entertainment?" He asks and we nod. "Well you two might be a little young for what I have in mind." he says.

"We're lady's not children" Ceil commits

"And we've became vary bored and impashent." I add.

"As you wish young princesses" He brings us into a room that smells kinda off... And... I'm starting to grow... Really... Sleepy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**Blacks out**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ceil and I wake up, in a odd room tied up in a cage...

The Count was talking to a group of people in the dark room. Am I being sold on the black market... AGAIN?! This isn't going to happen... Laura will save me again... I know she will..

"Laura" I say

"Sebastian" Ceil says

"Get us know, that's an order!" Ceil and I say at the same time

All the candles go out and the next moment we are being untied by our servants. Well we found out that the Count isn't the ripper... But he IS even more of a creep than I thought he was before... "

We both head to our homes and once I'm home Laura changes me into my night clothes.

"You have to be more careful Young Mistress."

"I know, but I wasn't worried, I knew you would come and save me. This is like the day we made the contract. I was almost sold on the black market then... With my old made..." I say

"Indeed Young Mistress" Laura says as she slides my ring and glove off my hand

"You will always protect me from harm" I say with a little sad tune in my voice.

"Yes I will, Young Mistress" She says as she walks out of my room

**Sorry again for taking so long to add this, hopefully I can add another one later tonight. And I hope you like the chapter! Rate, message me, write a review. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
